ill see you on the other side
by broggy
Summary: You know how people say, when your close to death, hanging on by a thread, your supposed to be peaceful, and calm? Ever hear them say, that you reflect on everything you've ever gone through, from hell and back, and somehow, find a way to let go? *ponyboy crosses over to the other side*


**hey yall! enjoy! this is told in ponys pov**

**stay gold~ **

* * *

You know how people say, when your close to death, hanging on by a thread, your supposed to be peaceful, and calm? Ever hear them say, that you reflect on everything you've ever gone through, from hell and back, and somehow, find a way to let go?

Id love to meet the person who said that, because I would backslap the daylights out of them. It isn't like that. When all your friends, everyone you love, is gone, its so lonely and upsetting, its painful. Sure, I have moved on in life, met a wonderful woman, had a son whos miles away, who is starting his own generation of Curtis kids.

Im real proud of him. He's a good son, and is going to be an even greater father. Im going to miss him, and my wife. She was younger than me to begin with, and is alot healthier. I guess all that smoking I did when I was a kid, finally caught up to me. I should have listened to Darry when he told me to cut out all that smoking.

Darry. Thats a name I haven't heard in awhile. Good old, strong willed, caring, tough, Darry. He and the rest of the gang are long gone. I remember the days they all came to their ends. Im the only one left. I hate it. I hate being here, all alone, not being able to look at the old lot, which is now a parking center, or the park, which is torn up and shut down, without remembering all the times we had.

After Johnny and Dally died, our gang began to drift until Soda pulled us back together. It was always up to Soda. He was the glue that kept us together. Ironically, he was the first to go. He died doing something he loved, Drag racing. He had been going down a small road, and he was winning. I could only imagine the joy on his face. It must have been cut short, real quick.

He hit a patch of black ice, and crashed. He was killed on impact. No pain. It was over before it began. He was only 19 then. I had cried for weeks. Darry and I agreed, it wasn't the same in our house without Soda. We pulled it together again, as we knew, Soda was up there somewhere with mom and dad. He would want us to live on, and so, we did.

The next one to go was Two-bit. Nobody really knew what happened. One minute he was drunk and rowdy, and the next minute, he was lying dead in the street, from a stab wound to the ribs. Everyone fled the bar, the blood was everywhere. It was a horrific scene in the paper the next day. The worst part was, the guy who killed him, was never caught. That bastard was still out there. Two-bit died at 21.

Steve came next. He was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. He stood outside the old DX station, which is now abandoned, and as screeching tires echoed into the night, he was gone. He was killed in a drive-by shooting. Stray bullets are a nasty thing, I can tell you that much. Even though I didn't normally get along with Steve, it wasn't the same without him. It never would be. He died at 29.

Darry was the last one. We had become so close after Soda's death, his, hit me hard. He had died so simply, in his sleep. One minute, I was saying goodnight to him, the next minute, it was morning, and I was shaking him, and yelling, and crying, and begging him to wake up. He didn't listen. He came to his end at 60.

Now, I was alone. I was scared, and I was upset. I was so many things, all at once. My gut twisted and my head pounded. I guess that was normal for an 86 year old. My hands shook. I knew it was only a matter of time. My wife must know too, because shes pretty mopey, and is clingy on me. I don't want to leave her, but I know I have no choice. And as I went into my room for the last time, lay down in my bed and closed my eyes for a nap, I slowly, slipped away.

I opened my eyes quickly. I was so confused. I was supposed to be dead, whats going on? I was in my bed, at my old house. The bed me and Soda shared. My room looked just like I did when I was 14. I looked down at myself. I was 14! I wore my faded sleeveless sweatshirt, jeans, and shoes. My hair was auburn and greased back. My greenish gray eyes glowed.

I got up with ease. I wasn't the old, immobile, slug that I used to be. I smiled. This was great, but, what in the world is happening? I walked through the house. It was just like it was when I was 14. I smiled at a picture of me, and Soda on Darrys lap. I rubbed my hands nervously on my jeans and swallowed a lump in my throat. I walked out of our house off the old steps.

Everything was just as I remembered. Darry's pick up was in the driveway. I walked out into the street. My heart picked up. The lot was back! and so was the park! Is this where you go when you die? because I loved it. I walked down the street. The only thing that was missing, was everyone else. Maybe im supposed to be alone here too, I thought.

I was mistaken though, as I saw a flash of blue denim and dark, greased hair rush to my side. I grunted and yelled in surprise as I was tackled to the ground. I thought I was being attacked, but as the shape squished me with a hug on the asphalt, I knew I had nothing to worry about.

"PONYBOY!" screamed Johnny's voice in my ear happily. This was weird. Johnny never screamed, or tackled anyone. I didn't care though. I laughed and pushed him off me. We both stood up, and I wrapped my arms around him once more. I didn't want to let go. I haven't seen my best buddy since I was 14. I pulled away, looking at him.

His brown eyes were full of love and happiness. His burns were gone, so were his bruises. His face was full of color and warmth. He looked... the way he should.

"Johnny! its so great to see you!" I yelled. My voice sounded like it did, so long ago.

"I know man, ive been waitin for you to get up here for so long! you just wouldn't die! you stubborn mule!" He said smiling.

I smirked and shoved him playfully. "What can I say, im a fighter" I heard yelling and looked up as I was jumped on by Two-bit.

"Ponyboy Curtis! I missed you kid!" he yelled, ruffling my hair and hugging me tightly. I laughed as he put me in a choke hold.

"Come on Two-bit! lay off! you lunatic!" He laughed, making his wise cracks. I smiled. I had missed those so much. As Two-bit kept an arm around my neck, Steve ran over.

I yelled, laughing as he threw his arm around me, messing up my hair as Two-bit let me go. "How ya been, kid?" he asked me, smirking.

I smiled "Oh, ya know, just waiting to die" I looked up as I saw Dallas come over. I ran over, hugging him. He looked down at me, cocking an eyebrow. His eyes were full of love as well, not hate.

"Alright, alright, easy kid, your squishin me, here" I eased up. I didn't know I was holding him so tight. He gave me an awkward pat on the back, and wore his famous smirk.

"Sorry Dal, how you been?" I asked. He snorted a bit.

"Just waitin for you to get your ass up here" I chuckled a bit. I heard pounding of feet and had not even a second to look up before I heard soda's voice.

"Pony!" he yelled. I felt tears well in my eyes. I saw my brother jogging over. I ran like the devil was chasing me, throwing myself into Soda's warm embrace. I held him so tight, I was surprised he could breathe.

I heard sobbing coming from him as well. "I missed you so much..." I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that, and I felt Darrys warm arms come around both of us.

"I missed you too, Dar" I said, laughing between sobs.

"Kid, we both missed you too... more than you know" said Darry. Soda nodded, too torn up with emotion to produce words. We soon broke apart, and I stayed close to Soda. He kept and arm around me.

"So... we stay here, now? all together?" I asked. Johnny cracked a grin, as did Two-bit.

"Thats the way it is" responded Soda. I smiled, pressing against him. We were all together again. We could play football, and go to the DX, and the dingo, and the movies.

We could wake up every morning and spend all our time how we always wanted. This WAS heaven. The only kind I knew. The only kind that had my family, by my side. Forever.


End file.
